


Love Yellow Like Hair and Dandelions

by Meandsushiroll



Category: Free!
Genre: AU, M/M, daycare! au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4191081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meandsushiroll/pseuds/Meandsushiroll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of this prompt: Kid!Reigisa, Rei "proposes" to Nagisa at kindergarten where everyone can see and does something clumsy like falling but carries on proudly and Nagisa think he's too cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Yellow Like Hair and Dandelions

"Okay." Rei whispered to himself, getting up from picking the stray dandelions at the edge of the playground. He stood up shakily, brushing off h is light blue smock and navy pants and straightening his glasses. 

_ Today's the day! _ h e thought, looking around for that soft looking  bright yellow head of h air that he always wanted to touch.    Beautiful yellow, yellow like the flowers in his hands.

He found it at the monkey bars, standing under a classmate who was too scared to climb alone. The fluffy blonde head was alway s there for others, if anyone needed anything. He was so very kind, which is why Rei had those flowers in his hand, why he asked his mother to comb his hair extra-nicely today, why his heart was beating too fast in his little chest.

"Nagisa- niisan !"  he said, clearing his throat to get the other boy's attention. 

Na gisa turned around and  looked down to see a serious face looking up at him.  "Oh Rei-chan!"  he said smiling so bright  it mad e Rei's knees tremble.  "One minu te! Aki-chan is just finishing the monkey bars!" 

Rei nodded as Nagisa turned back around to help his fellow kindergarten classmates down after she reached the end, smiling and pouring prais e that Rei wished was for him. His grip tightened on the flowers.  Nagisa waved as Aki ran off to get a juice.

"Now Rei-chan, what do you need? Nee- san , oh I mean Hazuki-sensei, is over there. Do you need me to get her?"

"N-no. Um...uh..." Rei said, suddenly realizing that the entire class can see him, a blush creeping up his neck. "Nagisa- niisan ,  yesterday  you said your break was going to be over and you're going back to school tomorrow."

Nagisa nodded, looking a bit sad. "Uh-huh. I was just here to help Nee- san  out on my break. I'll be starting high school now!"

Rei pouted, not liking this at all. Nagisa- nissan  didn’t need to go to high school. He should just stay here, with him, forever!

"Well I don't want you to go!" he  shoved the bouquet of flowers in front of him,  boldly looking Nagisa in the face. "I want to be with you forever. W-will you marry me?"

Nagisa's eyes widened, a faint blush coloring his cheeks. "Oh Rei-chan," he said, kneeling down to his level, "They're beautiful." He took the flowers out of those tiny hands,  careful of the roots and clumps of dirt still on the bottoms. 

"So? Will you?" Rei said, eyes alight with anticipation. 

Nagisa  sighe d . "Rei-chan, we can't get married. For one, that's something only grown ups can do, and neither of us are grown ups yet. I'm sorry."

"Oh." Rei said, his tiny shoulders slumped as he looked down in disappointment. Why did grown ups get to do everything?  He couldn't even be with the person he loved. 

Nagisa looked at the little face in front of him, looking so lost and defeated.  "But, um, I'll tell you what..." h e let out a breath,  "W hen you get older, when you and I are grown ups,  you can asking me again. If you still feel the same."

Rei's head snapped up, excited, "Really?"

Nagisa  smiled and nodded, pushing Rei's glasses up on his nose from where they'd fallen.

"If you grow up and been a good boy, and still want to be with me, you can ask again!" 

Rei brightened, eyes shining. "Okay Nagisa- nissan ! I will! I will always want to be with you! You just have to wait for me!"

Nagisa smiled again before the bell ending play time rung. He stood up and help his hand out to the little determined boy.

"Okay Rei-chan, it's a deal." 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought?


End file.
